Cocktail
by kane-chi
Summary: Nos beaux jeunes hommes de la génération des miracles forment ensemble un véritable panaché de couleurs, comme un cocktail mêlant de nombreuses saveurs. Et si on s'immisçait dans leur vie quotidienne pour observer quelques uns de leurs secrets ? Mini recueil de drabbles, se focalisant sur un membre de la GM à chaque chapitre.
1. Cocktail 1

**Bonjour à tous! Ce recueil de drabbles concernera chaque membre de la GM dans l'ordre de leur apparition dans le manga. Chaque drabble fera aussi 100 mots, sans compter le titre, et difficulté de plus (serais-je maso?) le titre devra être un ingrédient pouvant être ajouté à un cocktail, de la couleur que le personnage représente et devra aussi signifier quelque chose dans l'histoire (haha, finalement je dois bel et bien être maso...)**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas!**

**Noir Encre :**

C'était un véritable _massacre_.

Kagami frémissait tout en observant le spectacle qui lui était offert.

Il n'était pas une petite nature, mais là c'était d'un tout autre niveau...

L'As de Seirin sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il entendit le rire lugubre et sadique de Kuroko, il était en plein film d'horreur !

Un nouveau coup de couteau fut porté et une tâche noire vint maculer la joue de Kagami, au bord de la syncope.

Il quitta vite la pièce, laissant son coéquipier rayonnant réduire en charpie une pauvre seiche, dispersant de l'encre partout dans la cuisine.

**Ah la la, Kuroko est tellement hors catégorie que je me devais de mettre un ingrédient bizarre ^3^**

**J'espère que ça vous a fait rire, moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire! Le prochain à passer à la moulinette est Kise -mouhahahahaha.**

**Laissez moi vos impressions, à la prochaine!**


	2. Cocktail 2

**Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voilà donc mon second cocktail qui cette fois-ci concerne Kise. Évidemment pour un mannequin aussi classe que Kise je me devais de lui octroyer le Champagne qu'on peut utiliser pour de nombreux cocktails. **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ^^**

**Doré Champagne :**

Kise était aux anges.

Les bulles du Jacuzzi s'animaient autour de lui et de ses coéquipiers, tous dans le même état de sérénité, y compris son capitaine favori.

Pourtant, ce dernier se leva et sortit, annonçant qu'il allait chercher des boissons.

Kise se redressa aussi, voulant flâner seul avec son aîné.

Il se figea néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit les hoquets de stupeurs de ses camarades, ces derniers fixant le haut de son dos.

Remarquant les joues cramoisies de Yukio, il se rappela, non sans blêmir, les marques de baisers rougeoyantes et les griffures récentes qui ornaient ses omoplates.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Qui dit Champagne dit bubulles et qui dit bulles dit Jacuzzi! J'adorerais voir la tête de Kise à la fin, constatant toutes ces ... hem ... marques d'affection. Je n'ai pas dit qui les avait faites, mais je suppose que vous avez déjà votre petite idée :)**

**Prochaine victime : Midorima !**

**À la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ^3^**


	3. Cocktail 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Midorima est donc la victime (ou l'heureux chanceux qui sait) du jour ! Deux petites précisions sur l'ingrédient d'aujourd'hui : la Granny Smith est une variété de pomme entièrement verte, c'est donc pour cela que je l'ai associée à Midorima, mais c'est aussi un cocktail alcoolisé que j'imagine bien notre tsundere favori boire (puis en abuser par la suite, d'où l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel il se trouve dans ce drabble) ^^**

**Voilà donc pour les explications, on se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture ^3^**

**Vert Granny Smith :**

Midorima reposa son verre vide et en commanda immédiatement un autre.

La musique bien trop forte ne l'incommodait pas, son esprit trop embrumé par l'alcool.

Soudain, un début de Cha-cha-cha retentit, captant instantanément son attention.

Ses coéquipiers, anéantis par la cuite impressionnante qu'ils prenaient, ne le remarqueraient même pas s'il cédait à son petit plaisir secret : la danse de salon.

À ce moment, il ne manquait plus qu'un partenaire pas trop éméché et pouvant suivre ses pas.

Il entraîna alors deux yeux de faucon assombris par l'alcool sur la piste de danse.

**Je me demande vraiment parfois à quoi pourrait ressembler un Midorima totalement saoul et voilà un des scénarios qui me passait par la tête. Néanmoins, si je réécris sur ce personnage -ce qui est quasiment sûr puisque c'est un de mes préférés- il faudra que j'intègre l'horoscope Oha Asa qui est indissociable de ce tsudere incroyablement sexy (hormones féminines calmez vous maintenant!) ... hum ... bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Le prochain drabble concernera le personnage le plus ... waouh ... du manga à mon avis : Aomine!**

**Au fait, merci à Laura-067 pour ses reviews : tu as raison, c'est sûr que Kise va se faire massacrer par Yukio, prions pour son âme ...**

**À la prochaine ! ^3^**


	4. Cocktail 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ah la la, depuis le temps que je voulais m'attaquer à Aomine... et malgré ce que dit Grwn dans sa review, pour moi Aomine reste et restera toujours le premier dans mon cœur même avant Murasakibara ... ahem ... ces effusions de tendresses bouclées, deux informations sur l'ingrédient du jour.  
Le Curaçao est une liqueur d'orange souvent bleue (la liqueur pas l'orange ^^) qui donne une couleur bleutée pétante à de nombreux cocktails et qui fait entre 20° et 40°, donc assez forte pour donner de bonnes bouffées de chaleur, d'où l'endroit où se trouve Aomine.**

**On se retrouve en bas, et je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^3^**

**Bleu Curaçao :**

Aomine profitait en ce moment du sauna vide de l'hôtel.

Il était bien le seul à résister à la chaleur et à l'humidité étouffante de la pièce.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise et s'étira comme un chat -ou plutôt comme une panthère- sur le banc.

Soudain quelqu'un entra, laissant passer une brise fraîche qui fit grogner Aomine.

Néanmoins, il se calma vite en constatant que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Sakurai, seulement vêtu d'une serviette tombant sur ses hanches.

Avec, un sourire carnassier il referma bien vite la porte de l'habitacle.

**J'ai constamment l'image d'un Aomine déguisé en prédateur félin attendant que le petit agneau Sakurai se jette dans son piège, je ne sais pas pourquoi : j'adore ce pairing! Je pense même que c'est un de mes OTP... ****Enfin, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne pourrai en revanche probablement pas publier les nouveaux chapitres avant mardi puisque je pars dans le trou paumé de la France youhou ToT  
Donc le drabble de Murasakibara arrivera mardi au plus tard et le dernier drabble sur Akashi, le lendemain.  
**

**Merci encore pour les reviews! N'hésitez pas à continuer, ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^**  
**Laura-067 : Takao a enfin un moyen de pression sur son Shin-chan, tu as raison il va bien se moquer de lui (s'il se souvient de quelque chose...)  
****Emy-nee : Le Midorima/Takao est aussi un de mes OTP donc IL FAUT que ça aille _plus_ loin  
Yukii: je suis heureuse de te faire apprécier un genre que tu n'aimes pas forcément ^^ et, moi aussi j'ai bien rit en pensant à ce Midorima qui se lâche sous les effets de l'alcool.  
**

**À la prochaine ! ^3^**


	5. Cocktail 5

**Bonjour bonjour ! Après cette courte coupure de quelques jours, voici l'avant dernier drabble de ce recueil (sniff c'est trop triste!) ^3^  
Le personnage aujourd'hui concerné est Murasakibara et je ne sais pas pourquoi, malgré son côté ''monstre'' sur le terrain de basket, je n'arrive qu'à l'imaginer en grand enfant en dehors de celui-ci, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi la crème de myrtille, parce que quand j'étais enfant, j'adorais cueillir des baies pour les manger ensuite... ah la la nostalgie... mais vous devez certainement avoir envie de lire ce nouveau chapitre!  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas ^3^**

**Violet Crème de Myrtille :**

« Muro-chin, on arrive quand ? »

Cette question puérile était formulée par un grand dadais à la chevelure violette, gambadant dans les bois en compagnie de son meilleur ami, qui faisait deux bonnes têtes de moins que lui.

« Atsushi... Calme toi on arrive bientôt. Une promenade dans les bois c'est toujours long, mais la récompense à la clé est géniale, dit-il en souriant, amusé par l'attitude de son compagnon. D'ailleurs, nous y voilà ! »

Soudain, les yeux du plus grand s'illuminèrent de bonheur : devant eux se dressaient des dizaines d'arbustes, supportant des grappes juteuses de myrtilles.

**Tada!** **Je m'imagine très bien la tête de notre chère tête violette en découvrant les baies, après tout, pour les enfants elles ressemblent à de petits bonbons : comment ne pas les aimer?!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, surtout que le prochain drabble sera le dernier du recueil!****Laura-067 : Mais non! Sakurai ne doit pas fuir mais se jeter dans les bras de notre prédateur préféré -moi c'est ce que je ferais en tout cas (bave...) !** **Merci encore pour ton commentaire chère Laura-067 c'est génial ^3^**

**À la prochaine !**


	6. Cocktail 6

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre, _our last dance_ _together_... Mais non! Bien sûr ce drabble est le dernier de ce recueil mais je continuerai bien évidemment à écrire -même si en premier lieu je dois trouver une nouvelle idée d'histoire ^3^  
Ce drabble se concentre donc sur Akashi, un personnage que j'affectionne, surtout par rapport à ce qui se passe dans les derniers scans (OMG *w*)  
Il fallait donc, pour marquer le coup, un ingrédient un peu spécial, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisis le Tabasco, utilisé dans le cocktail Bloody Mary. _Bloody_ voulant dire sanglant, j'ai trouvé que cela correspondait totalement à l'idée que je me fais des secrets d'Akashi ^3^  
**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve une dernière fois en bas ^3^**

**Rouge Tabasco :**

La réunion hebdomadaire des titulaires de Teiko prenait place dans la chambre du capitaine de l'équipe, l'hôte était parti chercher du thé.

« Hé ! apostropha Aomine. Y a quoi derrière ? »

L'As désignait une porte où était affiché le panneau : _interdiction d'entrer_.

L'équipe, intriguée, pénétra dans la pièce.

Éberlués, ils observèrent les ciseaux plantés dans des cibles aux murs, les disques de_ heavy metal_ et les tee shirts avec certains slogans bien gores.

Soudain, le grincement lugubre de la porte se fit entendre et tous virent Akashi sourire tranquillement -Ô comble de l'horreur !

« Voilà le thé ».

**Un Akashi souriant ne présage jamais rien de bon... surtout durant les années Teiko.  
Voilà donc le dernier bébé de mon recueil ! J'espère que ce dernier vous a plu ^^  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je vais donc procéder aux dernières réponses -quel moment solennel!  
Laura-067: plus qu'un ange gardien, Himuro est un babysitter surveillant le grand enfant qu'est Murasakibara.  
Emy-nee: merci pour ce compliment à la fin de ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Moi aussi quand j'ai écris ce drabble j'avais envie de manger plein de myrtilles ensuite... (ventre qui gargouille)  
**

**Merci encore à tous d'avoir lu ce recueil, on se retrouve pour un prochain écrit !  
Bye bye ^3^**


End file.
